doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Georges Zalem
Venezuela |lugar_nacimiento = Anaco, estado Anzoátegui |estado = Activo }} thumb|230 px Georges Zalem es un actor venezolano de doblaje de voz, egresado del taller de doblaje de Renzo Jiménez. Actualmente realiza doblaje en las empresas Etcétera Group, Galería Estudio, Dolby Audio Video y Estudios Backstage. Se encuentra activo desde el año 2012 y es conocido por interpretar a partir de la segunda temporada al personaje protagónico Superboy en la serie Justicia Joven. SuperboyGeoZalem2.png|Superboy (segunda voz) de Justicia Joven ]] Buck dewey.png|Buck Dewey de El universo de Steven ]] Igneous Spider.jpg|Igneous (segunda voz) de Spider Riders ]] Ian Shameless Geo Zalem.jpg|Ian Gallagher (segunda voz) de Shameless ]] Robbie-and-Ashley.jpg|Robbie Amell en Picture This ]] Justin Long geo zalem.jpg|Justin Long en Todo sobre ti ]] Magic-mike-bomer.jpg|Matt Bomer (doblaje venezolano) en Magic Mike ]] perryprofile.jpg|Matthew Perry (doblaje venezolano) en Los 90's: La década que nos conectó ]] Filmografía Anime *Spider Riders - Igneous (episodio 27 en adelante) Series Animadas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Campamento Lakebottom - Voces adicionales *Campeones Sendokai - Lessay *Dora, la exploradora - Dragón / Mr. Burro / Voces diversas *Dr. Pantástico - Mentor / Polilla / Voces diversas *Drama total: Todos estrellas - Voces diversas *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bonaparte / Leonardo / Voces diversas *Gloria's House - Hoppy / Rudy / Voces diversas *Inspector Gadget (2015) - Voces adicionales *Justicia Joven - Superboy/Conner Kent (segunda temporada) *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces adicionales *La naranja molesta (serie de TV) - Voces diversas *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales *Numb Chucks - Voces diversas *Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood - Doug / Voces adicionales *Sonic Boom - Swifty *Steven Universe - Buck Dewey / Alcalde Bill Dewey (ep. 6, 21, 25, 26) / Voces diversas *Super 4 - Voces adicionales *The Davincibles - Pensador *La pandilla de la selva: al rescate - Ernest *Toddworld - Pickle (doblaje venezolano) *Tres espías sin límites - Voces adicionales (quinta temporada) *Winx Club - Riven (episodio 140) / Voces diversas *Xiaolin Chronicles - Guardián del Templo de los Conejos de Oro *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Voces diversas *Zip Zip - Platón / Voces diversas Series de TV *100 Code (The Hundred Code) - Voces diversas *Bates Motel - Iggy / Voces diversas *Brooklyn: Precinto 99 - Voces diversas *Conspiración 365 - Voces diversas *Crematorio - Voces diversas *Do No Harm - Dr. Kenneth Jordan *Dominion - Voces diversas *El proyecto Mindy - Voces diversas *El Transportador: La serie - Giles *Episodios - Joe / Peter / Voces diversas *Eternal Law - Voces diversas *Hell on Wheels - Ulises Grant / Voces diversas *Hunted - Hasan Moussa / Umair Qassani *Johan Falk - Bosse / Conny / Voces diversas *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Voces diversas *Masters of Sex - Matt / Martin *Money Meltdown - C.J. / Jay *Penny Dreadful - Inspector Jr. *Pleasure and Pain - Voces diversas *Primeval: Invasión jurásica - Voces diversas *Public Morals - Freddy / Davis / Voces diversas *Shameless - Ian Gallagher (cuarta temporada en adelante) / Voces diversas *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Dr. Curtis / Voces diversas Programas de TV *Art in Progress - Voces diversas *Cash & Cari - Voces diversas *Chef Wan - Voces diversas *Deep Fried Masters - Brent *Dr. Oakley, Yukon Vet - Voces diversas *Drugs, Inc. - Bob Royster / Voces diversas *En la cocina de Jamie - Greg Fecik *Filthy Riches - Voces diversas *Home Strange Home - Charlie *I Believe in... - Voces diversas *Jamie's Food Fight Club - Romain Olivier *Married at First Sight - Matt / Matthew / Voces diversas *Million Dollar Contractor - Jonathan *Mountain Movers - Chris Castaneda "Cas" *Nature's Miracle Babies - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Voces adicionales *Oliver's Twist - Voces diversas *Outrageous Acts of Psych - Voces diversas *Over My Dead Body - Samuel *Psychic Matchmaker - Luis *Rattlesnake Republic - Zachary "Zack" / Voces diversas *Redwood Kings - Voces diversas *¿Sabías que...? - Voces diversas *Sex with Sunny Megatron - Ryan *Sinister Ministers: Collared - Jimmy joven *Showdown - Lahnie Johnson / John Redman / Voces diversas *Splatalot - Skabb *Tattoos After Dark - Bryan / Chris (cliente) / Vinny / Azume / Voces diversas *Terror en los Cielos - Voces diversas *The Happenings - Adam / Nathaniel *The Illegal Eater - Gabe / Isaac / Mike / Voces diversas *Tom Daley Takes On the World - Yu *When Turkeys Attack - Sean / Per-Arne / Voces diversas Películas *12 horas para vivir - Lefleur / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Animals - Buttercup *Apple Mortgage Cake (Voces adicionales) *As Cool as I Am - Kenny *Bandit - Voces diversas *Big Time Rush: La película - Voces diversas *Bloodwork - Greg *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (doblaje venezolano) - Joe / Voces diversas *Breakaway - Rajveer Singh *Camp X-Ray - Bergen *Common - John Jo / Voces diversas *Cougars, Inc. - Charles "Chuck" *Cristiada - Anacleto González Flores *Cuando los chanchos vuelen - Netsah / Voces diversas *Dawn at Socorro - Earl / Voces adicionales *Derailed - Oficial Hank *Don't Blink - Lucas *Drumline 2 - Leon *El verano de sus vidas - Joe Viola *Fire - Eric / Voces adicionales *Frankenstein's Army - Sacha *Friend Request - Voces diversas *Fuerza 10 de Navarone - Voces diversas *Hamburger Hill - Pvt. Frank Gaigin *Hellion - Jacob *Hollywoo - Jordan *Humshakals - Bijlani *Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy - Ally *It's Christmas, Carol! - Voces adicionales *Jamie Marks is Dead - Adam *John dies at the end - John *Jóvenes pistoleros - Voces adicionales *Lawless - Voces diversas *Le Capital - Voces adicionales *Like sunday, like rain - Dennis *Magic Mike - Ken (doblaje venezolano) *Mains armées - Voces diversas *Marco, 247 días - Voces diversas *Maximum Overdrive - Joe / Voces diversas *Meatballs - Spaz *Metro - Voces diversas *Philomena - Bartender *Picture This - Drew Patterson (doblaje venezolano) *Premature - Arthur *Resistance - Voces diversas *Scary Movie 5 - Eric (segundo doblaje venezolano) *Tekken - Miguel / Voces diversas *Testigo Presencial - Ed *The Atticus Institute - Steven / Voces diversas *The Best Offer - Voces diversas *The Broken Shore - Rebb *The Mystery Cruise - Luke Reilly *The Road Killers - Bobby *The Wagons East - Voces adicionales *The Way - Daniel / Voces diversas *Three Wise Guys - Voces diversas *Todo sobre ti - Sam *Tren Nocturno a Lisboa - Voces diversas *Tsunami: El día después - John / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Tucker & Dale vs. Evil - Todd *Vida de motel - Frank (niño) (doblaje venezolano) Películas Animadas *Batman vs. Robin - Voces diversas *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Voces diversas *Bob Beach - Victor *Houdini - Voces adicionales Reality Shows *Betty White's off their rockers - Voces diversas *Chance to Dance - Shepherd Allen *Gigolos - Garren / Trevor Telenovelas *Las 2 Carolinas - Fabricio Salazar *Máscara de Cristal - Voces diversas Documentales *12 O'Clock Boys - Voces diversas *Chicago - Bob / Voces diversas *First Kill - Voces diversas *Gunslingers - Curly Bill *Hitler's Jurassic Monsters - Voces diversas *I Am Bruce Lee - Voces diversas *Los 90's: La década que nos conectó - Matthew Perry / James Brown / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Mata Mata - Jochan *Muse - Carl *Surviving Haiti - Voces diversas *Treckie - Matt Wienhold / Braga / Douglas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Colaboradores